


Squared

by Nigu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigu/pseuds/Nigu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My greatest sexual fantasy was to mate with a Gardevoir. It happened at the most unexpected time, and had the most unexpected outcome.</p>
<p>Added another chapter ^^.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Encounter

I pitched the tent and set the fire. Since I was a kid, I loved camping. But now for the first time, I did it on my own. Pinching the marshmallows in a stick, I feel the heat of the fire in my face. The S'mores were one of my favourite parts of camping. I loved sweets when I was a kid too, more than camping.

-Gosh, this is too sweet- I murmur realising I had already grown up. When I took the last bite from the S'mores, I thought I should set the fire off.

I put my pyjamas on. Then, I went outside the tent again to remove the flames already, when I see... a Gardevoir. Staring directly at me.

-Oh my Arceus, she's magnificent- I thought as I examined her hovering figure.

Not to tease myself, I set the fire off quickly and go back into the tent. I get into my sleeping bag and comfort in its coziness.

For a while I open my eyes as I roll into the bag. Then I see her. The Gardevoir looking at me, floating in front of the gap in the tent.

-Oh- I whisper not to break the warming silence, before feeling my member getting hard. Her dress, lightly waving, and her hair hiding her cute face. It was causing me to come to full mast, my dick was trying to break through my pants, and I felt a light sting on my stomach.

Suddenly I feel my body leave the grass and rise. The Gardevoir was lifting me up with her psychic powers! I slipped out of my sleeping bag, this one falling to the floor. Then she slowly hovered near me and she blushed, making me do so, apart from squirming. She looked at the lump in my pants. If this kept on I wouldn't control myself.

-Gardevoir- she said, making me shiver. She made me descend to the floor, where she took my pair off, causing me to groan. She stared at my 8-inch pole leaking precum, as I inspired sharply. Then she slowly put it in her maw, rubbing my glans into her tongue as she took more of my length in. I was breathing quite soundly.

She was tickling the base with the tip of her tongue, moving it inwards slighly, at the same time she bobbed gently on me, swallowing every few seconds on it. My head was into her throat and this one gripped on it. I groaned and moaned, my body almost unresponsive. She was exaggerately good! When I had that fantasy, I didn't imagine it to feel so well! To that treatment, I expected one of the most powerful orgasms I could ever have. My heart was beating quite fast.

She started emitting some lewd sounds as she choked on me. Now I was moaning involuntarily, my dick was heating up. I was really close. She licked in really fast on my pole. I bucked my hips and tensed my muscles. I mean, really hard. I gasped. My release was shot into her mouth, as she held more of it in putting my dick out. The orgasm was really strong, just as I imagined it to be. She looked at me, her face lined up to mine, as she swallowed the cum audibly. 

-My Arceus, you are amazing- I pant.

To my surprise, she wasn't done. I groaned when she put her cunt over my rod and dove in. Her walls were so tight...

The Gardevoir moaned. She was magnificent. I wasn't accustomed to see a Gardevoir, or any Pokémon for that matter, bouncing on me. But to be my first time, I think.

She sucked onto me with her womanhood, and it felt heavenly. I didn't want to break her orgasm with mine triggered.

-Easy- I said softly. She declined. I simply didn't question it, because I thought she knew what she was doing. The arousal was real. Her moans kept me warm.

All of a sudden she stopped, but that hiatus wasn't too long. We switched positions. Now that I had her under me, I got more aroused. I couldn't wait to make her moan and see stars.

I moved my hips back and forth, pumping my rod into her as fast as I could. She panted her name, I knew I was doing good. I fucked her deep, with passion all over. Then I leaned forward to close the gap between our lips. I could not kiss her at first try, stopped by her moan. We started kissing like there was no tomorrow, exchanging tongues. She moaned and bit my lip, causing me to moan as well. It was the best feeling one could ever have. Then we separated, and she went on to nip my neck lightly. It just was too much. But I continued.

Gardevoir seemed to be overexcited, moaning every couple of seconds. And with no warning, she tilted her head back and gasped, releasing her juices. As they flowed around my pole, I gave up. My cum splattered out of me inside of her as I fell down exhausted and in ecstasy. For a moment, I felt like I was floating slightly, but to my surprise, Gardevoir wasn't causing it. She sucked on me in short doses, leaving me on that floating sensation. Finally, our breathing pattern decreased. We lay there. The last thing I remember was a beautiful white and green figure caressing my cheek, and falling asleep seconds before I did so.


	2. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? Yup, it's another chapter. Enjoy it :3.

I woke up with a hard on. Then, I slowly open my eyes to be greeted with Gardevoir’s face inches away, staring at me expressionlessly. She must have taken notice of my morning glory, because she ran her hand below my pants and started stroking my member. I close my eyes again to enjoy the treatment. As she is pumping my shaft I let out a lazy groan in pleasure.  
Then some precum starts leaking out, and she runs the palm of her hand into the glans to lube my dick up with every other stroke she performed, an action to which I respond quietly trembling. I notice she has blushed from the actions. I trace my slightly squirming fingertips across her marble-like hot body.  
She reaches out my lips and plants a lustful kiss in them, me returning it. I moan at a low volume, a great sensation gathering in my crotch as I buck my hips to receive it. Gardevoir seemingly takes notice increasing slowly the speed of her performance.  
Then I engage on the climax, breathing rapidly, as Gardevoir squeezes in, and all of a sudden, my release takes place, soaking my partner’s fist with cum. I feel in bliss in the aftermath, and she licks the cum off her hand.  
-Arceus. You are really good- I say crawling down-. You deserve a reward…  
I creep into her dress and find my way into her, flicking the tip of my tongue against her sex, causing a cute, low moan to come out from her mouth like music to my ears. I want to hear more. Then I poke her walls with my tightened tongue, tickling around and trying to dig deeper into her.  
She sounds to be in bliss, so I try to speed up my actions, and do it successfully. I twist my muscle into her womanhood, and delightful moans fill the tent. Then, I try bobbing in and out, and it works, because she is bucking her hips too.  
Then I perceive her moans at a higher volume, so I keep on doing my actions. And, with a final pleasure squeal, she has her orgasm, her juices come out, and I swallow what I catch.  
I line up to her face, and she gives me the cutest smile I could have seen. It’s the first time I see a Gardevoir smile. I smile back, and close my eyes to sleep back again.

Once I woke up back again, I noticed Gardevoir was not inside the tent.  
-One night stand, huh?- I say, deep inside feeling a little bit sad. I pick up everything, take the tent back down, and walk away the forest. Suddenly, I look back, and guess what was there. Gardevoir. Following me.  
I think we will have some more fun for some more time.

**Author's Note:**

> OMFG. I love Gardevoir, so I made a work on them cuzynot. I feel very satisfied with the outcome. Hope you enjoyed. Cheers.


End file.
